The Santa Clause 4: A New Clause
by Grey154
Summary: Kristina Kringly Hobbeings was never one to be interested in the idea of a mythical Santa Claus, but when the current Santa Claus crashes his sleigh and she's forced to dawn on the suit, Everyone gets more than what they bargained for as the first female Santa suits up. The whole Clause is about to change. Will she fall for a certain nerdy glasses wearing head elf? OC/Curtis.
1. Introduction

**Personal Disclaimer: Okay before we get started let me list these things as a sort of personal disclaimer: 1. I do not celebrate Christmas myself, but I do not have a problem towards those that do. Truth is I love the holidays themselves, it just has no religious value for me and it's not biblically commanded (My reasoning are on my profile. ) All of this said and I will do holiday fanfics which I am doing now. I chose The Santa Clause Because It was one of my favorite movies growing up.**

**2. This is a fanfic for the holidays, and so that is the reason I am posting this. I am also bad at bouncing from fanfic to fanfic so bear with me.**

**Legal Disclaimer: I do not own the Santa Clause that belongs to Disney **

Kristina bolted when the last bell rang. The last of her classes had le out for winter break. Now she had to pick up her little sister Ella (or technically step-sister) from her second grade class. For most of her classmates, this was the time they would celebrate Christmas. Kris however wasn't exactly _in the spirit of the holidays _as some would call it. It's not that she hated Christmas or somehow an anti-giver; in fact there were many aspects of the holidays she enjoyed and even did outside of the season. She enjoyed decorating her house and she often tried raising funds for the needy nearly every week.

There was just something about the way people treated Christmas that bothered her. Probably the best way to describe it was the way that the members at her church congregation described it. Nothing about the holiday was in itself wrong any more than a birthday or decorative piece of artwork. But it seemed to her that people's intentions were not only out of place but also to put quite blankly half-baked. People who hadn't even bothered into a church building the other 364 days of the year found themselves somehow religious enough to come to New Year's services and then go splitsville the other 51 weeks of the year. Family members who hated each other's guts somehow found it in their heart to begrudgingly give their family members a gift that they really didn't want. Kris remembered last year when she worked at a department store during the winter break, there were all sorts of people with their return gifts. On the other end were people practically trampling over each other trying to get to the sales.

So again it wasn't that she didn't like the holidays. It was just that she did not see the need of being a part of that show, that circus. If she wanted to, she'd decorate her house on her own time, she would buy presents and give on her own time, and she didn't need one day of the year to exercise God's gifts of love charity and joy.

Kristina herself was what one would call a popular girl on campus. She was captain of the cheerleading squad, about 5,9 with black hair that went a little past her shoulders. People always made fun of her hair, even though she never cut it, for some reason it just wouldn't grow. Her boyfriend always made fun of her making jokes like she'd better not cut it unless she wanted herself to be mistaken for a dude.

The family consisted of only her mother and her half-sister. Her dad died of cancer, and her step father died in a car wreck. So in the end she had to be a babysitter for her sister while her mom was at work. It was no big deal for her though. She loved her sister and her sister loved her. Many times Kris would take Ella and run errands with her. Kris fired up her 2008 Dodge Pickup truck and headed toward Ella's school.

Kris pulled into the parking lot just as the bell rang. Ella ran to her sister with her blonde flapping in the air.

"Krisy!"

The two sisters' embraced each other. Kris gave her little Sis a big squeeze. Ella then climbed into her sister's pick up and buckled her seatbelt.

"Okay so we need to go by the warehouse, buy some new lights because the old one just blew out yesterday. Plus I want to buy some new snowmen. How was school?"

"Oh it was okay. All of my friends are going all crazy for the holidays. My teacher had everybody write there Christmas list to Santa."

"And I take it you didn't participate?"

"I asked my teacher politely if I could be excused. She let me color some pages from a coloring book while the other kids wrote their list. Billy joined me because he didn't want me to be lonely."

"Are you disappointed that we just play pretend and don't really get involved in the whole Santa gig?"

"Know it's not that it's just…"

"Just what?"

"Well why can't there be a real Santa Claus?"

"Because there is not some immortal magic man out there that delivers presents to Every single child out there in the world. I mean it's impossible even if the man could somehow fly it's still impossible for one one man to do all on his own."

"No I don't mean it like that. I mean. Why can't somebody deliver presents to the needy. I mean you and me and mommy do it all the time."

"Well I guess in that since. There are all sorts of Santa Clause. You remember Nick. They Guy that always runs a soup kitchen dressed as Santa?"

"Yeah."

"Well there you go."

"Let's play make believe. I want to know how you think Santa would really work."

Kris busted out in laughter. "So let me get this straight? You want me to try to somehow combine magic with science?"

"Come on just use your imagination."

"Well we are in a fictional story so…Alright. Okay in order for Santa to work the way we hear in the stories, I don't think it's not just one guy. I think its multiple people over a period of hundreds of years, passing it down from one person to another. Second of all he probably doesn't deliver presents to every household, and even the one he does deliver them to he needs help with. That's all I got so far."

After the two sister's did their shopping, the two headed into their apartment. Truth be told they didin't life in the best part of time. While the streets did have its poor people and those who were down on their luck, they also had their drunks and their gang members. The two got inside and brushed the snow off of their clothes.

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's going to have to work until Sunday so you and I are on our own for week. Kris pop opened a pizza and heated it up. Kris said grace, and the two began to eat.

"Johnny Cristof. Invited me to a prom."

Ella pretended to gag.

"come on he's not that bad."

"He only likes you for your looks."

"Ha ha ha. Do you really mean that or are you just repeating what mom's been saying."

"Boys are so yucky."

"You say that now, but trust me you'll change your tune when you get older."

When the towo finished their supper, they decided to go to bed. The two ladies said their prayers and Kris tucked her sister in.

"Hey Krisy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kris cuddled up to her sister and the two went to sleep.

A/N: well there is the 1st chapter. Mostly tried to establish character. Please don't forget to read and review. Happy Holidays.


	2. Dawning the Suit: Meeting Scott Calvin

"Daddy Wake up. Daddy wake up, wake up. Daddy please way up!"

Ella woke up screaming and crying. Kris wasn't a bit surprised though. It had been three years since Ella and her father had been involved in the car accident. It had been three years since Ella hade witness her daddy's death in that violent crash. Even though Ella had been only four years old, it haunted her and every once in a while, she would have nightmares. Kris always out of concern would Ella and cuddle her up against her breast in an effort to comfort her. More often than not it helped.

"It's okay, it's okay. Shhhh."

"Ella stopped crying cuddling up closer to her sister."

"Thanks Krisy."

"I'm here it's just a bad dream."

All of the sudden, they could hear the sound of what sounded like Jingling bells.

"Hey do you hear that?" Ella asked

"Yeah I did actually. It sounds like silver bells."

"Hey you don't think…?"

"Oh come on Ella. Really?

"It is Christmas Eve." Ella said teasingly

"I'm in a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants with no shoes, and on top of all of that, it's snowing outside.

Ella started to give a pouty lip. "Please can we just check."

Fine we'll rock paper scissors it. If you win we'll check but If I win we're stay in bed.

"Okay." Ella said with a grin

"Rock, Paper scissors go!"

Kris threw paper and Ella through Scissors. Kris knew she had to keep her word.

"Bite me." Kris said playfully "the one time you pick scissors."

Kris gauchely threw the covers back and got out of bed and walked out the door, her sister skipping along behind her. The snow felt cold as it squished between Kris's toes. She could see the mist forming as she had breathed out. She could hear the sound of the bells come closer and closer. She looked up at the sky and saw what seemed like an outline of a sleigh.

"What the…Ella look."

"Ella looked up and saw the sleigh. "It's...it's a sleigh and those things look like reindeer. It's a Santa Claus! A full blown Santa Claus!"

"Okay Ella keep your shirt on." Truth was something didn't seem like. The Sleigh was moving in very jerky movements and it was getting closer and closer, faster and faster.

"Something's not right." Kris whispered "He's not slowing down." All of the sudden…

ZOOM!

The sleigh flew overhead. The two sisters were wide-eyed. Ella out of excitement, Kris out of disbelief.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" They could hear the driver shout. The Sleigh was heading straight for the siblings roof.

"Santa look out!" Kris Screamed.

There was a loud crash as the sleigh collided with the roof. All of the sudden Santa fell out, and landed right in front of Kris's feet.

"Santa!" Ella shouted

"Ella go into a house and call 911 okay."

Ella ran inside to get the phone.

Santa let out a groan as Kris tried to turn him over. Te dude was heavy. Heavy and he looked huge.

"Good nigt." Kris groaned. "How much do you weigh a thousand pounds?"

Once she turned the man on his back he dusted his beard off. "Ugh, that was not smart."

"Sir what is your name?"

The guy smiled. "Don't you know I'm Santa Claus?"

"I can see that I mean your real name."

"Oh that. Call me Scott Calvin."

"Well Mr. Calvin you sure went all out on the whole Santa thing. "

"Why thank you." Scott said playfully "Nice to see I succeed in doing my job. "

Kris started to laugh until she saw that Scott's suite was glowing.

"What's happening to your suit?"

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh? What's uh oh?" I don't like uh oh."

"I'm going through a de-Santafication process."

"A what? What is that?"

"It means I'm retiring early. I guess that fall was enough to knock the Santa out of me. Oh well at least I didn't die like the last guy."

Kris stood in amassment as Scott's beard got shorter and greyer, his body once vigorously plump was starting to shrink to the size of that of a normal man. When the process was finished, His Santa clothes slipped off of him almost as if they were letting go of him. Leaving him in nothing but a pair of red Pajamas.

Scott got up, and brushed the rest of the snow off of him.

"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."

Kris after shaking off the shock of what she just saw opened her mouth to speak.

"Mr. Calvin are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine, but I'm in a bit of a pickle."

"What's that?"  
>"I only had one house left, about fifty miles north of here. The problem is, I'm not Santa anymore. If I'm not Santa anymore, I can't use my sled. If I can't use my sleigh. If I can't use my sleigh I won't be able to deliver the gifts on time. And if I won't be able to deliver the gifts on time…Well It's not pretty,"<p>

Scott all of the sudden had a "I have an idea look." On his face "Hey kid can you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"You can put on the suit and deliver the presents. You can be Santa. It'll be fun." 

"What? Are you nuts? First of all Santa is a dude. Second of all. I can't pilot a sleigh."

"Don't worry. Just put on a suit and the reindeer will know what to do."

"Excuse me?"

Here read the card.

Kris grabbed the small white card that read: _If something happens to me, put on the suit_ _and the reindeer will know what to do._

"You have got to be joking."

Ella rushed out the door.

"Krisy the phone's disconnected, I must have accidently…"

She stopped "Where is Santa."

"Um well…this is Santa Ella."

Ella looked at Scott from head to toe. "That costume must have had a lot of pillows in it."

Kris lead out a snort.

"I take it you don't believe that there is a Santa?" Scott asked

"Oh there are all sorts of Santa clauses. There are mall Santas and school Santas, the one on the corner of the department stores that ask for money,"

"Well it appears as though he wants me to be Santa. Apparently there is one more gift he needs to deliver."

Ella's eyes beamed and she jumped up and down. "Really do it, do it do it do it!'

Kris smiled "Okay. Okay I guess it could be fun."

Kris picked up the suit that had lain in the snow. Giving it a second look. I was easy to tell that the suit had been used. She didn't even know if it would fit. Taking the chance, she put one arm in and then the other. Oddly enough, while it did not fit perfectly by any means, it did fit comfortably. She then proceeded to put the pants on and then wrapped the belt around her. Last came the boots.

"How do I look? Kris asked

Ella laughed "Well you got the suit right, but your way too skinny and your hairs too short., and when you laugh instead of going ho ho ho you go _Ha ha Snort._

"Okay miss smart aleck." Kris said with a chuckle

As if on cue the reindeer leaped from the roof and on to the ground.

"I guess that's our cue, come on sis.

Kris got in and the pulled Ella in. Then Kris grabbed the reins. "This is so weird. Yet it's cool too." The Sleigh Started to lift High in the air.

"Good luck girls!" Scott Shouted

"You too. And happy holidays."

The sleigh disappeared and Scott found himself staring at the empty street.

"Now…How do I get home? Uh…Taxi!

**A/N I know technically Scott Calvin should have died by the fall, but I didn't have the heart to kill him off, plus I'm going to use him as a sort of mentor character so I thought it would work just for him to go through de-Santafication. In case anybody gets any weird ideas, Kris's Santafication isn't going to be a TG transformation or even a Mrs. clause transformation. She will pretty much end up becoming a female Santa, which means she'll be going through the same exact things Scott did, but her transformation will be female friendly. I just need to add that in case someone got the idea she would start sprouting facial hair and start losing her female form. Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to read and Review, happy holidays. **


	3. The One With the Suit Makes the Rules

As the sleigh zoomed passed the rooftops, Kris felt her adrenaline start to increase.

"This is amazing. Very dangerous and completely demented, but amazing."

"Best Day Ever!" Ella Shouted to the top of her lungs. Kris laughed at her little sister. Obviously the legends had been over exaggerated over the years, but she had to admit this was fun. All of a sudden there was a screech and the sleigh stopped.

"Well it looks like we're here. The place looked like a rundown suburbs of some sorts. He grass looked like it had not been known in weeks. The sleigh landed in the back yard with a thud.

"Well I guess this is the place. Doesn't look like much."

"Yeah but big problem. How are you going to get that big sack into the house without being seen by half the town? It's not like they see a teenage woman in a big red and white fur suit every day."

"True, but I'll think of something." Kris grabbed the sack and got off the sleigh.

"It's a shame this thing can't somehow flllllyyyyy!

The Sack started to lift like a hot air balloon. Kris lead out a scream as she saw he ground get farther and farther away. Kris just grabbed the rope of the sack as hard as she could.

"Don't look down, Don't look down, Don't look down. Aw man I'm looking down. All of the sudden she started floating to the right. It was almost as if the sack had a mind of its own. It started to get closer and closer to the roof. All of the sudden, The sack just stooped in midair. Kris looked down and realized that she was directly under the chimney.

"You have got to be joking."

Sure enough, the bag lowered her and she began feeling herself being squeezed down the chimney. She quickly slide down the shoot and hit the bottom with a thud. She let out a couple of large coughs and dusted the ash and soot off her suit.

She looked around and realized she was in a rinky dinky house. It didn't seem to have anything other than what might have been provided by some sort of land lord, there were a couple of dimly lit florescent lights and a small box TV. She looked over and saw a shrub with some string on it. It looked like a pale imitation of a Christmas tree.

" she went over to the shrub and started to reach her hand into the bag, but before she knew it there was a the sound of a door opening up in front of her, her first instinct was to flee the scene but she knew that trying to get up the chimney was a futile, her first job as a Santa and she was already caught.

The door opened revealing a very tall gaunt woman with red hair wrapped in a ponytail. A look of Shock and aw entered the mom's face probably at looking at a Scrawny teenage girl in an oversized santa suit with a large bag that looke like she had made snow angels in an age pile.

"I know this looks bad." Kris said frankly. "But it's not what it looks like."

"All I did was go to the restroom." The mom said. " but tell me if you're not here to rob me of what little I have left then tell me, what is your purpose here."

" I come bearing gifts."

"Oh please. I suppose you mean to tell me that you are the real Santa Claus."

"Yes. Uh I mean no. I mean I'm a Santa Claus sure; but the guy that normal does this stuff kind of had an accident. So I sort of volunteered to finish up deliveries."

The woman cracked a bit of a smile.

"Funny you don't look like much of a Santa Claus. Not even a female version."

"Okay, Okay I get it. I'm skinny my hair is short."

"Just making an observation."

"Well…here."

Kris pulled a black box from the sack.

"Your name is Karen right?"

The woman's eyes widened in horror. "Yes…"

"I think this is for you."

Karen Cautiously approached the box. When she opened it she jumped in shock. It was a platinum diamond ring. When she dropped the box, a note fell out. Karen Picked up the sticky note which read as followed.

_Dear Karen. I know times are tough in Chicago and you and your child have been scraping to make ends meet. You been very good in more ways than you know. That is why I'm giving you this. Its value ranges from $10,000-$50,000 depending on the right buyer. Sell it and it will give you enough monny to support yourself until you can find a job. Don't give up._

_Best Wishes,_

_SC_

_P.S There is also that blonde haired dolly that your daughter really wanted, but keep it a surprise if you can. _

Tears started to form in Karen's eyes and she embraced Kris. "Thank God Three Days I prayed to God that he would send me help, and te lord has answered my prayers by sending you.

"Look I'm just a woman okay. Anyway I got to go."

"Ok sure. And thank you, thank you so much.

Kris ducked underneath the fireplace, but the bag didin't do anything.

"What? am I supposed to say like up up and away or something?"

All of the sudden she shot directly into the air and landed right into the sleigh.

"Okay I guess I am."

"Did it go well?" Ella asked

Kris nodded. "I was just reminded why I love giving so much."

Kris grabbed the reins of the sleigh.

"Okay guys let's go home."

One of the deer let out a growl and sleigh shot into the sky.

"What the hec?!"

Ella was too busy laughing and having fun to notice.

After what seemed about 15 minutes the sleigh came to a stop. Kris felt heavy snow brush against her face. It took her no time to realize that they were stranded in the middle of an artic climate up ahead she saw a wood sign that read _welcome to the North Pole_.

"when I said home I didn't mean stranded in the middle of the North Pole. Wait the North Pole?"

Kris looked over and read the sign again. Ella got excited "We're at the North Pole; we're at the North Pole! Maybe we'll see some elves."

"Yeah sure like we are really going to see a bunch of..."

All of the sudden the bottom dropped from under the sleigh causing it to freefall the two girls screamed until they landed on a conveyer belt. All of the sudden the belt started moving and there was a voice that came over what sounded like a P.A

"_Little people to Joy-giver you are clear to base i 1…_"

All of the sudden bright lights turned on and the two siblings were not expecting to see what they were about to see. They were in a city, a city of what looked like a bunch of people that could only be described as elves.

"Impossible…" Kris mouthed

"Yeah elves!"

"Excuse me…" Kris shouted "My sister and I are lost…" The elves ignored her.

Kris got out of the sleigh and walked over to an elf playing Kickball

"Excuse me can I ask you a question."

"Sure," the elf playful said. "What's up?"

"Can I ask who's in charge here I need to barrow a phone or something or better yet someone to tell me what in the heck is going on here."

"You are." The Elf said.

"Excuse me?" Kris asked confused

"You're in charge."

"Okay very funny. Now seriously who is in charge here?"

"And I already said. You're in charge."

Now Kris was really confused. Was I possible that maybe they thought she was Santa Claus. Now that couldn't be right she was the complete opposite of such. But for now she had to play along.

"Oookaay…then who is the 2nd in command you know like the assistant manager?"

"Oh that would be Curtis, he's the head elf."

"How do I get ahold of this Curtis?"

"Like this…Curtis!"

All of the sudden there was a flash; she turned around to see what was glitter falling from the ceiling. All of the sudden an elf appeared from the curtain of glitter and started sliding down the stairs. Once he reached the near end, he summersaulted and landed with both feet on the ground.

"Ta-Da!"

The crowd ooohed and Aaahhhed in amazement. Kris politely made her way through the crowd.

"Excuse me…Curtis is it?"

Crutis turned around and saw Kris. "Ah…

The two of the faced each other. Curtis was a Chubby nerdy looking elf about Kris's height. He wore typical winter attire and had a red and green scarf wrapped around his neck. The most remarkable aspect about him was his thick specs that had green tape wrapped around them. Kris chuckled at his appearance. In his own nerdy way, he was kind of cute.

"Curtis right? You're the head elf."  
>"At your service my fine femme fatale. How may I be of service?"<p>

Kris crossed her arms

"femme fatale? Really could you get a more canned pickup line?"

Curtis cleared his throat. "Sorry I'm still trying to work on my lady skills. Anyway how can I help you?"

"Look I think there is some mistake. I was helping Mr. Scott Calvin out because he got involved in an accident, but now the Reindeer have left me and my sister stranded here and your little buddies seem to think I'm Santa Claus"

"That's because you are." Curtis said

"Say what?" Kris asked now getting tired of the joke.

"Scott got himself de-Santaized. So he gave the suit to you. By wearing the suit you have officially taken on the powers and responsibilities of Santa. You have 11 months to get your affairs in order before you take on this thing full time. I know this can be very scary at first, but trust me, you'll grow into it and I'm sure you're going to have fun. You follow?

Kris's jaw dropped more confused then ever.

"No. No I don't"

"Sigh. Look to put simply you put on the suit so you're the big guy now. Which I will say. I'm disappointed that Scott's not going to be Santa anymore, but it will be interesting to see how a female would turn out."

"That's doesn't make any since. Santa's a male and like you said I'm a female. And wait a minute are you saying I have 11 months to say goodbye before I'm stuck here forever? I can't do that! I got School and more importantly I've got church."

"Well there isn't anything in the Clause that strictly says no female, and you're wearing the suit so I guess it accepts you. Besides you have to stay here you're Santa it's part of the clause you have to stay.

"A clause? Like a contract? I didn't sign a contract."

"You didin't read the card did you?"

"I guess not. At least I didin't read the fine print."

Curtis took at the card and a magnifiying glass.

"See the clause. It's right here…"

But Curtis was in for a surprise. All the Clauses and the clauses within the clauses were started to disappeared from the card. Instead what replaced them was a single line of text engraved in the red ribboning. The line read

_Whoever wears the suit makes the rules _

**A/N Gasp! What happened to the Clause could this mean the end of Christmas as we know it? Is doom and gloom destined to follow, or does it mean a change of tradition. Anyway hopefully I'm gaining pace. I hope you enjoy it and as always don't forget to read and review. **


	4. Saying Yes

"Oh this is bad." Curtis mumbled frantically "This is bad, bad, bad, bad."

"Okaay…" Kris said somewhat confused.

"The Clause…The Clause is gone…the clause is what makes the rules. The rules are what gives a since of order. Without the Claus Clause there can't be a Santa. And if there can't be a Santa then there can't be a Christmas. If there can't be a Christmas then the joy may very well disappear. There will be crying and wailing and gnashing of teeth mass riots in the streets! In will mean the end of the world as we know it!

Kris couldn't help but chuckle "Bit of an over exaggeration don't you think?"

All of the sudden one of the elves came up behind Curtis with a clock.

"Look Curtis I made a Coo coo clock."

_Coo Coo, Coo Coo_

Kris couldn't help but snicker.

Curtis just looked over and gave a fake smile. "I am sure that the kids will love it."

The elf skipped off. Kris could not help but snicker.

"So if there is no clause, then there is no Traditional Christmas is that a bad thing?"

"AAAHHH!...What kind of a Ebenezer scrooge of a woman are you?

"Have you actually seen people lately around Christmas? Or do you guys not leave the North Pole very much?"

"Well elves don't leave the North Pole very much, but what is that supposed to mean?"

"Most of the kids I know don't even believe in Santa Claus. They just assume that the parents are doing it. Besides who's to say everything has to happen during Christmas. Aren't there always the poor and the needy that need help every day?

"Well I mean I guess so, but listen we can talk about this later. Right now I've got to figure why in the heck the clause disappeared.

"Wait a minute you can't expect me and my sister to stay here all night can you?"

"Don't worry we'll bring you back home early in the morning."

After the conversation, Kris managed to reunite with her sister who was grinning. "This place is amazing."

"Well I'm glad you think so. It looks like we are going to be spending the night here."

One of the elves came up to them and greeted the with a small curtsy

"I'll show you to your rooms."

The siblings were led into a suite with a large bed. As Ella sat on the bed, one of the elves knocked

"I'm decent." Kris shouted

An Elf came in with a large platter of cookies and a couple of glasses of hot Chocolate.

"Here without you and your sister were hungry."

"Thank you."

Kris Bit one of the cookies, they were the sweetest most delectable cookies she ate.

"These are delicious. Thank…"

But the elf was gone. Kris shrugged off the feeling, but when she turned around, she was greeted by a large black woman with a very gaudy green dress and what looked like flowers.

"Hello there Kristina."

"Gaahh! Who are you how did you get here how do you know my name?"

"Well in times past they use to call me mother nature, but my name is Demeter."

"Demeter… as in the Greek goddess of the harvest?"

"Ah but as you have pointed out earlier, we are not deities, just fun creatures of fantasy and imagination. "

Kris sure of shrugged it off. "The Elves want me to be Santa Claus."

"I'd say you should go for it."

"What? Are you insane? I can't stay at the north pole. I can't do half the stuff their little clause wants me to do. Besides I don't really like Christmas."

"Then change it. After all, the clause DOES say the one with the suit makes the rules."

Kris realized something.

"YOU are the one that changed the Clause didn't you.?"

"With agreements from the council yes."

"But why? I never wanted to do this. It's not part of my plan."

Demeter Smiled "Well…maybe it is God's Plan."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you find it a bit odd? Scott Calvin just happened to hit your roof and de-santified in front of your house and you are the only one who could put on the suit. You have so many good ideas. And you are right. We have become so wrapped up in tradition we forgot the meaning of the holidays. And that is to spread joy and love not just one day out of the year, but everyday Look I'm not saying it is God's plan, but it is something to consider and the council was not going to let a clause stand in the way of your Christian walk."

"Well…Thanks I appreciate it."

"Will you just think about it maybe try it out for the first week after the next year?"

"If I'm going to do it, I'm going to do it. If you can promise me that I'll be free from 10:30 am to 2:00 pm on Sunday, I'm in?

"That won't be a problem. Curtis is a good boy he'll keep things organized."

"I'll do it then."

"Wonderful, but I must warn you, starting over a next couple of weeks, you'll notice yourself going through…a change Let's say it is a good thing you have the month off from school."

"What kind of change?"

"Let's call it a sort of holiday puberty."

"Okay…Well I need to get to sleep."

"Before you do, the elves wanted to give you this."

"She handed Kris a pair of red pajamas with the letters KK on them.

"I take it they want me to sleep in this?"

But Demeter was gone.

"Weird…"

Kris slipped into the pajamas. They were super comfortable. After finishing putting them on she knelt on her knees and gave a prey of both thanks and questions as well as asking for strength in faith. After which she crawled in the bed, kiss her sister on the head and went to sleep. Today had been a weird day,

It the next couple of weeks were going to get even weirder.

**A/N Before anyone ask, no I am not trying to play it as if this were pre-destined and part of God's divine plan. I am as much leaving It open to chance, but when things happen to us that we don't quite expect, that is a question we are left with a times. Whether it is or not. Sometimes we will never know. Just something to think about keep in mind Kris is supposed to be a devoted Christian. Hope you enjoy it. Happy holidays. Don't forget to read and review. **


	5. Frosting Hair

**A/N this is probably going to be a mini-chapter used as a sort of transition phase from Kris's trip to her sanctification. So sorry in advance that it is probably going to be so short. I hope you enjoy it all the same and as always don't forget to read and review. Happy Holidays **

Kris woke up to find herself still in her own bed. She blinked her eyes a few times and then but her hands to her face. What a night it had been. Did she have an extremely wacky night? Had that been just a weird dream?

"Alright that's it." Kris moaned "No more pepperoni before going to bed."

Kris sluggishly walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Ella was sitting in the living room playing with a model X-wing fighter that Kris had bought for her, humming jingle bells while doing so.

"Hey ella." Kris yawned "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes I did and I had the most wonderful time last…Gasp!"

Ella's eyes immediately widened and she started pointing at Kris.

"What?" Kris asked "Do I have a zit on my forehead or something?"

"Krisy…you're hair…it's longer…"

Kris couldn't help but giggle. "Come on now my hair hasn't grown an inch since I was 8 years old.

"Then you look into the mirror because your hair IS longer."

Kris backed up to her room and looked into the mirror and was completely shocked at what she saw. Her hair was longer and not just a little bit. Her short then hair had been replaced by thick wavy hair that went well past her shoulders. Her raven colored hair also had white streaks at the ends. She also noticed that she was wearing these same red pajamas that she was given at the North Pole.

"Oh my gosh…" Kris started to head on the hallway, but before she did that, she did a hairclip. Her hair flipped from one side of her face to the other and she couldn't help but giggle in excitement. She always wanted to do that.

Ella, Ella. That little trip we had at the North Pole. That wasn't a dream was it?

Ella shook her head. "Uh Uh"

All of the sudden the doorbell rang, Kris ran over to answer it. When she opened the door, an elf that stood about 3ft tall carrying a huge box grunted as if was about to lose his balance.

"So you elves do leave the North Pole every once in a while?" Kris said with a chuckle.

"Mpph…package for Kris Kringly…Whoa!"

The box toppled over and landed on its side . This gave Kris a good look at what the elf looked like. He had dark skin with thick glasses that had tapped frames. He also wore red and green striped flood pants along with baby blue suspenders and gold pointy shoes. He also had a look of embarrassment from where he dropped the box.

"Did I do that?" the elf asked in a high-pitched voice

"It's fine? What is your name?"

"Urkel."

"Well Urkel let me help you with that."

The two dragged the box into the house which was barely able to fit through the door.

"Thank you." Kris said huffing and puffing.

"No problem Happy Holidays."

Kris turned over the box. There was letter which she opened that read.

_A Little Birdy told me you accepted my old job. Since I'm still around, I thought I would provide you with some things to make the transition easier._

_Best wishes,_

_Scott Calvin_

_P.S: You laugh now but trust a man of experience, you will need these_ .

Kris opened the box, she saw that it was a box full of cloths.

"huh…well that was sweet."

There was a variety of clothes varying from shirt, pants, dresses, even some bras. What was odd however was as she pulled out the clothes from the box, every few sets of clothing gradual increased in size going from small to medium to large to 1X and so on. By the time she got to the last few sets of clothing, the clothing she pulled out was beyond large.

"Good grief." Kris said with a laugh. "You could easily fit at least four of me into this shirt and probably five. The same thing applied to the pants and dress. The clothing was so large Kris honestly didn't know what to do with them.

"Hey Ella, look at this."

Ella went over and so the ginormous clothing that Kris was holding. A look of confusion came across her face.

"Are you intending on turning into a fat lady and joining the circus?"

"Ha no. but it looks like there is plenty of room for the both of us. Want to try the on?"

"Okay."

The two girls enjoyed comical trying to fit into the clothing even though there was obviously more room then the two of them could fit in. Kris took selfies with her IPod and the two enjoyed making goofy faces. Ella enjoyed stroking Kris now growing and thickening hair. While Kris may have thought that today might have been a weird day especially considering what happened the night before, she did have fun today.

For better or for worse though, it was about to get weirder.


	6. A Starting of a Strange Change

_Beep Beep Beep Beep _

Kris reluctantly slammed the alarm not wanting to get up. No school or not she didn't want to get up, then again part of that could easily be contributed to the fact that she stayed up most of the previous night trying to fit a lot of over super- sized clothes in her closet. Shifting her weight she stood up, went to the bathroom and turned on the water so she could take a shower. When she opened up her eyes and found herself in for a shock.

The first thing she noticed was her hair. Her hair had sprouted to the point where it was midway down her back and half her hair had now turned into this snow white color giving her a salt and pepper kind of look.

Another thing she notice was that her shirt was rolled up and her belly was sticking out. "Am I having one of those bloating days?" she braced herself preparing to feel sore the moment she touched her abdomen, but when she poked it, instead it jiggled. This was every teenage woman's worse nightmare. Kris was always very toned. She jumped in her pool and swam; she wrestled with her cousins when they came around. There was no reason for her body to change its definition. Unless…

She decided to pull out the dreaded demon known as the scale. When she stepped on the scale, she saw the numbers on the scale blink. 130 lbs that was the weight she was currently at, and she was hoping that was where she stayed. the number flashed 138 lbs.

"8 lbs?" Kris almost screamed. "How did I gain 8 lbs overnight?" She stepped on the scale again. It read the same number and then again but all was in vain. Kris wasn't going to go insane or anything, but it just didn't make any since. Her appetite wasn't ginormous or anything, and there was no way she would openly gluttonize herself to where she would gain 8 pounds in one night. But no matter how hard she could try to deny it, the proof was in the pudding, or in this case the belly.

there really was not anything she could do so she decided to just go ahead and take a shower and wash herself. it was weird scrubbing herself this time especial her abdomen area. Where once toned flesh was had now become soft and squishy. Truth be told it was pleasant to the touch, but nevertheless it felt weird. It was also weird to have her hair be long enough to wrap around parts of her body but for some reason it made her feel more feminine (don't ask her why she didn't know. )

After her she dried herself off, she wrapped a towel around herself and headed to her room. She decided to go ahead and play it safe wearing an outfit that was slightly larger than what she normally had to wear. After which she went down stairs and saw her sister eating some cereal.

"Morning Krisy!"

Kris couldn't help but smile a bit "Hey sis"

All of the sudden, an interesting thought came to Kris that had never entered her mind before.

"Hey sis. You haven't eaten much of your cereal. Are you getting tired of it?"

Ella stopped mid bite. "Would you be mad if I said yes?"

"of course not. Here would you like me to make you some chocolate chip pancakes."

"But you don't know how to cook."

"Hmm. Well first time for everything right?"

Kris got all of the ingredients she needed out, oddly enough she was also able to find a can of whip cream and some red and green frosting.

"Hmm…I think I know what I want to do with this."

After 20 minutes, Kris revealed her odd creation Ella was shocked at what she saw. There it was a giant stack of pancakes covered in a whip cream spread and topped with green swirls and red roses.

"How did you do that?"

Truth is Kris didn't know. It just came to her almost as it was instinct.

"Um…I don't know. It just…it just came to me."

"There is no way this is healthy." Ella said with a giggle.

"Shhhh…what mom doesn't know will not hurt her."

the two said grace and dug in. Needless to say they were delicious.

Ella was enjoyin her pancakes until she noticed her sister's clothes."

"Sis have you gotten…puffy?"

"Um…I gained a bit of weight. I don't think it's a big deal. At least not yet. It's probably just one night."

Problem was, it wasn't just one night. Over the whole week, her body just kept changing. Her hair grew longer and whiter. She continued to gain weight and her body continued to expand and thicken. her creative culinary skills and become more pronounced, and she found herself eating a more though the cravings weren't uncontrollable., but even then her body was changing faster than she could keep up. and no matter what she did she could not stop it. The Sunday she looked at the scale she nearly through up in her mouth. The number read 192 lbs. She started to calculate the numbers in her head. if she started at 130 lbs. and now she was 192, that means…

"62 lbs.?" I gained over 60 lbs. in one week?"

It didn't make any since. it didn't even seem scientifically possible. She would have binged and gone into full-fledged gluttony. She would have had to consume hundreds of thousands of calories. It just didn't make any sense. When she looked in the mirror, her eyes started to whelp up in tears. Her toned tummy had done disappeared and had been replace by a belly extended well past her dress and violently jiggled every time it was touched. She grabbed the sides of it as started shaking it even as it shaked it almost sounded like it was filled with water. It wasn't just her stomach that changed, her arms and shoulders had thickened and just like her belly her arms jiggled upon making contract with her fingers. Her waist and butt had widened and became softer. Her thighs had widened and thickened to the point where they started to rub against each other. Even her face had become victim to her change as it started to puff up and fill out and her breast started to droop as they got bigger and heavier. Her hair had nearly gone down to her waist and was nearly all white at this point. In short the face and the woman she saw was not Kristina.

Thankfully thanks to Scott Calvin's gifted she had several Clothes that could fit her new size, but what disturbed was that she was a little less than the half way point in terms of the size ranges of the cloths. Which told her that this change was far from over. Kris found herself giving a silent prayer.

"Heavenly father who are in Heaven. I know I said I wanted longer hair and all and I thank you, but is all this weight gain necessary. Keep this up and I will look like the Venus of willendorf, before it's over. if I sound whiny I pray for forgiveness I know I should trust you in this. So in all things I pray that thou will is done. All these things I pray in Jesus name. Amen

She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

"Mom's going to freak when she sees me. "

"That's even if she recognizes you. " Ella said

the sound of their mothers car entered the driveway.

"Here goes nothing."

Mrs. Hobbings opened the door. "Girls I'm home are you ready to go to services?"

"Mommy!" Ella rushed at her mom and squeezed her tight.

"Oh. I'm happy to see you too my little darling, but where is your sister?"

Kris closed her eyes and headed down the stairs sill getting used to her body. when she came to the living room, her mom had a confused look on her face.

"Ella who's that?"

"Hi mom." Kris said softly

her mom's jaw dropped and she dropped her purse.

**A/N I hope the description of her starting transformation was not too graphic. When people say a picture is worth a 1000 words they were not kidding. It is much harder to give the same detail in writing as you would in a movie without sounding graphic. If it is too graphic, let me know in your review and I will try to change it. After all this is supposed to be a kids story. Happy New year and as always, remember to read and review. **


	7. Going to Church

"Kr…Kristina?! What happened to you?"

"Um…I gained a little weight."

"Yeah I can see that. I can barely recognize you."

"Gee mom thank you for noticing my weight, did you notice anything about my hair too."

Kris's mom circled around her daughter and saw her thick white mane.

"Oh…my…gosh. This isn't normal, honey go to the bathroom. I want to check you."

"Check me for what?"

"To see how bad this really is."

Kris went into the bathroom and pulled up her shirt. Her mother was rather shocked at what she saw.

"Honey you have love handles. How much weight have you gained over this past week?"

"I'd rather not say mom."

"Honey this isn't normal. You may be sick or something; I can't do anything about it unless you tell me what the problem is first."

"I gained 62 lbs."

Mom just about fainted "I'm calling the hospital!"

"Mom I'm fine. I've just gained some weight."

"Some weight? Some weight? Kristina it is scientifically impossible to gain that much weight in a week unless something is very very wrong.

"Come on mom please? I don't want to miss Church Services over something as silly as this.

"Sigh…fine but as soon as services are over, we are taking you to a doctor."

Kris's mom softly kissed her on the cheek. "Now go get dressed we don't want to be late. Kris got to her closet and managed to find a red and white dress that fit her size perfectly. It wasn't super extravagant or gaudy, but it wasn't shabby either.

"Still dressing up for the holidays?"

"why is it too much?"

"I don't think so. You just don't want to go too extravagant."

Kris and Ella jumped into the car. Kris was a bit surprised at first since she took up slightly more room than expected. It was also a little difficult to get the seatbelt over her new potbelly. As Kris's mom started the car, Kris found herself singing _Do You Hear What I Hear. the even stranger part was she actually sounded good. _Kris while maybe being gifted with a heart of gold, was not blessed with a decent singing voice, her mom always told her that the lord di not care as long as the melody came from the heart. But this time, not only did she sound decent, she also sounded pretty to listen to.

"Have you been practicing?" Kris's mom asked

"Well um…no I'm actually surprised I hit all those notes."

Ella just smiled, and before Kris new it the whole family started to sing along. When they reached the church building, they were greeted by their uncle John. If you wanted to talk about the living representation of Santa Claus, this man wait. He was a very large man with a thick white beard a round nose and rosy cheeks a very large belly that fit the whole "bowl full of jelly description. He even had the signature Santa laugh." When his brother died, John played the role of the father figure fo Kris and truth be told, she was more often like a father than as a uncle.

"Uncle john!" Kris shouted wrapping her arms around the large man.

"Kris!" The man grabbed his niece and nearly lifted her off the ground "It looks like you…grew a bit."

"If by grow a bit you mean I've grown sideways then yeah I've grown a bit.

"How much weight did you gain?"

"…63 lbs."

John's eyes widened

"Yeah I'm going to the doctor after church is over, I just can't figure out what's causing it. on the Brightside though look at my hair."

Kris turned around and John found himself stroking her thick hair.

"Man…this all happened in a week?"

"Yeah and something's told me that this isn't over yet."

"The weight gain and the hair started at the same time?"

"Yep."

"Hmmm…Change in hormones maybe. It looks and sounds almost like you're going through another form of puberty. I'm not a doctor though so if you want to get a professional medical opinion I would suggest going to an actual doctor."

The family went inside and the church service started. What Kris found most intriguing was the lesson that her uncle had given. John talked about the holidays and what many did. One of the things he emphasized that People had not forgiven the spirit of the holidays, but that people had forgotten the spirit of giving.

"Christmas can be fun. I'll be the first to admit that. And it's fun to pretend and to play with the other kids, but you know, watching the kids on the street, as they enter the soup kitchens and they fight that for that last apple. it makes me wonder if we are really doing our jobs? We think of Christmas as a time to give to other, but you know, in 1 John 3 we are told that Jesus Christ laid down his life for us. And we ought to lay down our lives for our brothers. If anyone has material possessions and sees his brother in need but has no pity on him, how can the love of God be in him? So what does that say about you and me when we decide to give only that one day to elevate our guilt? Do we really participate in the spirt of holidays or the spirit of giving, or do are we leaving it half-baked. I propose a challenge to each and every one of you brothers and sisters. We think of Santa Claus as a figure head of giving, I'd say let's all be Santa clause for as long as we live."

After the lesson, the congregation sang a song, partook in communion and them dismissed after tithing. After the service Kris hugged her uncle.

"Did I do a good job on the lesson?"

"Yeah I also liked the lesson though I am probably biased. It's a lesson that pops up every time I have to explain why I'm not fully into the holidays."

Well I guess All I can say is live well and free, oh and good luck st the doctor.

The two gave a kiss on the cheek, and Kris headed to the doctor.

A/N: Okay I will admit badly written Chapter. I can't exactly make a church service the most exciting thing. Anyway good luck to everyone and happy new year.


	8. A Trip to the Doctor's

"3…2…1…and stop."

Kris got off the treadmill and the doctor removed all of equipment used for the test.

"How did I do Doctor Brown?"

"Perfect," She said "Absolutely perfect."

Kris got off the machine and settled on the chair. "So what does that mean?"

"Kris…I've run all the tests I could possibly run. You are literally in perfect health. All of your results have improved dramatically from the last time you came here. How did you do it?'

"You're kidding right? Doc I wouldn't be coming _here_ if I thought that I was healthy. I mean look at me Felicia; does this look healthy to you?"" Kris asked as she shook her inexplicably large stomach. Felicia couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Okay so you gained a bit of weight. It happens to all of us. Look at me Kris "I'm not exactly the smallest woman in the world."

"A bit of weight," Kris asked in disbelief "A bit of weight, I've gained over 60 lbs. in one week 60 lbs.!"

Felicia did everything she could to hide a grin. Notable trying to put her hand over her mouth.

"I don't know what to tell you Kristina. All I can say is that you're as healthy as a horse. A shire horse maybe, but a horse none the less."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Well…you can always try to diet, but why is it so important that you lose weight?

"Well my BMI is well into the obese category maybe even morbidly obese."

"BMI doesn't mean anything, besides like the test results show. You are perfectly healthy."

"Try telling that to my cheerleading classmates."

"Ah ha so now the truth comes out."

"Well look at me doc. I don't think there is any cheerleading outfit that could modestly cover this up. "

"Didn't you want to take a break from cheerleading anyway?"

"Well yes but see my boyfriend I'm afraid that if he sees me like this he'll…well I'm afraid he will…"

"You're afraid he'll dump you?"

Kris nodded and Felicia sat down beside her patient.

"Look Kris…at one time I was young to, so when I tell you this, it's because I have been there. If the guy dumps you because you're not that slender sexy cheerleader, then he's shallow and has more problems then what is worth your time. There are many Christian men out there that would love to have you. Sure they are no football player, but they are charming.

Kris couldn't help but smile a bit. "Thanks doc."

"As far as your little changes are concerned, you said that the hair change was about the same time as the weight gain?"

"Well my hair started changing color a little bit before the weight gain, but yes pretty close."

"Well it is possible that it is a hormonal change. You are a woman after all. Considering a woman at your age it is normal for your body to go through changes."

"Maybe, but hormones or not are the changes normally this extreme."

"I don't know why I didn't ask you his earlier, but what is your diet like?"

Kris revealed some of the experiment she partook in regarding the newly discovered art of baking. Felicia couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"That might contribute to some of it. If it really does bother you, you might want to stay away from the sweets."

"How much weight do I need to lose?"

"Well if you seriously want my opinion, I don't normally worry about weight unless it is affecting someone's health. Frankly you can't get much healthier than you are right now. Why does it feel uncomfortable? Do you have any pains or do you find yourself having a hard time moving?"

"Well no, but I don't want to develop health problems. I can only imagine how my mom will react if I somehow developed diabetes."

"Well here is what I suggest. Monitor your health over the next couple of weeks. If you find a change for the negative call me. If you don't see a change, then I wouldn't worry about it. There are worse things out there than being heavy, just keep your health up and your chin out."

Kris smiled a bit "Thanks doc."

Kris gave Felicia a hug and started to walk off.

"Hey Kris. If it means anything, I think you still look like a very beautiful young lady."

Kris walked into her truck not sure what to think. The only thing she could do was wait for what would happen next.

**A/N hopefully this chapter is a little bit better and dwells into a bit of character development; one of Kris's flaws is that she is very self-conscious about her looks. I think it is something many can relate to that. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to read and review. Happy New Year.**


End file.
